creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Ankunft/Die schönen Kerzen
Die Menschen glitten wie strömende Wassermassen durch die Innenstadt, ein jeder war auf der Suche nach einem passenden Geschenk für das Fest der Feste. Alle weihnachtliche Besinnlichkeit war verflogen, an den letzten Tagen vor dem heiligen Abend herrschte wie jedes Jahr die pure Hektik. Ganz von dieser vorweihnachtlichen Eile ergriffen, kämpfte Walter Bleckross sich einen Weg durch die Übermacht der Konkurrenten. Wo immer sich eine Lücke ergab, beschleunigte er und tauchte dann fast wie ein Kampfschwimmer im Hechtsprung in die alles blockierende Menschenmasse ein. Als Börsenmakler wusste er genau wie man sich in der Ellenbogengesellschaft bewegt. Dieses eine Mal aber hatte er sich verschätzt, nachdem er ein paar Meter freies Feld hatte, stieß er in vollem Lauf frontal mit einem hässlichen Straßenpenner zusammen. Der abgerissene Alte in dem vermutlich einst roten Pelzmantel war jedoch standfest wie eine Litfasssäule, ihn schien der Aufprall gar nicht zu stören, statt sich zu beschweren, bat er einfach nur mit verwaschener Stimme um eine kleine Spende. Walter wollte sich gerade abwenden, doch er konnte sich zu gut daran erinnern, wie er als Kind die Geschichte von "Ebenezer Scrooge" geliebt hatte, von dem Geizhals, der sich zum spendablen Wohltäter wandelte. Hart und zielstrebig, das sollte man in der Geschäftswelt sein, das wusste Walter, aber man musste fair bleiben, so dachte er sich und einen armen Mann abweisen wenn man mit einer Brieftasche voller großer Scheine Geschenke kaufen wollte, das war nicht in Ordnung. Und weil der vierte Advent schon vorbei war, das Fest also gerade ins Haus stand, wollte der Broker sich nicht lumpen lassen und drückte einem Gegenüber einen 50€-Schein in die Hand. Der Stadtstreicher bedankte sich nicht nur ausgiebig für diese überaus großzügige Gabe, sondern überreichte seinem Wohltäter eine abgegriffene Holzschachtel. Darin waren von Hand gezogene Christbaumkerzen, erklärte er. Sie seien sicher 50€ wert, vielleicht auch mehr, aber das Handwerk des Kerzenmachers werde ja heutzutage nicht mehr geschätzt. Darauf folgte ein langer Monolog darüber, was für besondere Kerzen dies waren und wie sie genau hergestellt wurden. Während der Mann auf ihn einredete, hatte Walter sich bereits in Bewegung gesetzt und erst als er das Spielzeuggeschäft erreichte, bemerkte er, dass ihm der Alte die ganze Zeit über gefolgt war. Er redete sogar noch als Walter seine Geschenke zusammengesucht und bar bezahlt hatte. Dass die Bedienung von dieser Aufdringlichkeit hochgradig irritiert war, ignorierte er so gut er konnte. Erst kurz vor der Haustür lies der seltsame Begleiter von ihm ab und verschwand, ohne sich zu verabschieden in einer der vielen dunklen Gassen. Drinnen angekommen legte der junge Finanzmakler seine hart erkämpften Spielsachen ab, hängte den Mantel auf und fiel erschöpft seiner wunderschönen Frau Eleonore in die Arme, welcher er stolz erzählte, dass er noch alles bekommen hatte, was seine drei geliebten Kinder auf ihre Wunschzettel geschrieben hatten. Sie hatte gerade die Geschenke unter dem Weihnachtsbaum platziert, da fielen ihm wieder die Kerzen ein. Als seine Frau ihn fragte, was das für Kerzen seien, fiel es ihm schwer, auch nur ein Wort dessen wiederzugeben, was der alte Kerzenmacher ihm erzählt hatte. Es waren kostbare Christbaumkerzen, das hatte er noch behalten, handgefertigte Unikate. "Na da bin ich aber mal gespannt!", rief seine Gattin ihm fröhlich zu. "Hol sie her, dann setzen wir sie gleich auf den Baum." Die morsche Holzschachtel enthielt mehr von den kleinen Kerzen, als man ihr zugetraut hatte, weshalb das glückliche Ehepaar nicht einmal die Hälfe von ihnen verbrauchen konnte. Die Übrigen schenkte Walter seiner Frau und nachdem er ihr einen herzhaften Kuss gegeben hatte, verschwand er im Arbeitszimmer um die Kursentwicklungen infolge des Weihnachtsgeschäfts zu studieren. Am späten Abend überraschte Eleonore ihren noch immer hart arbeitenden Mann mit einer Flasche Wein. Sie hatte im Wohnzimmer ein paar der schönen Kerzen angezündet und den Tisch für Zwei gedeckt, das so sagte sie, habe er sich doch wirklich verdient. Er stimmte erst widerwillig, dann zunehmend freudig zu und war fast zu Tränen gerührt, als er den wunderschönen Schein der zierlichen Weihnachtskerzen sah und den angenehmen Duft des kostbaren Wachses roch. "Diese Kerzen bringen den Geist der Weihnacht ins Haus", zitierte er den Kerzenzieher - auf einmal konnte er sich daran erinnern, dass jener dies gesagt hatte. Noch lang nachdem sie die Flasche gänzlich geleert hatten, genossen sie den herrlich warmen Schein der Wachslichter. Es lag einfach etwas Leidenschaftliches in der Luft. "Wenn wir dieses Licht entzünden, bekommen wir das was wir immer wollten", sprach der Streicher mit dem roten Mantel in Walters Erinnerung. Ja, das hatte er gesagt, wir bekommen das, was wir wirklich wollen. Im flackernden Licht waren die Eleonores Lippen noch roter als sonst, ihre Gesichtszüge noch zarter und lieblicher. Langsam kamen die beiden sich näher, seine Finger strichen sacht über ihre Wangen, als er sie küsste. Was für eine wunderschöne Frau! Ja das war es, was er wollte, nun war er sich sicher. Er schloss langsam die Augen und sie tat es ihm gleich. Er wollte es ganz sinnlich genießen, diesen schönsten Augenblick in seinem Leben, den Augenblick in dem die niederste Lust von allen aus ihm hervorbrach und er nahm, was er schon immer wollte. Voll animalischer Kraft packte er seine zierliche Frau und raubte ihr, was sie ihm trotz aller Liebe nicht freiwillig geben konnte. Mit einem brutalen Griff brach er ihr Genick, verdrehte den Hals bis ihr Gesicht ihn fast wieder ansah. Dann warf er die Leiche von sich wie einen Lumpen und holte die Geflügelschere aus der Küche. Als er das Kinderzimmer betrat, lächelte er. Natürlich, sie hatte es doch auch gespürt. Unter wärmenden Decken aus feinster Kaschmirwolle lagen die Leichen seiner drei Kinder, über den Gesichtern billige Plastiktüten, mit denen sie von ihrer Mutter erstickt wurden. Walter lief grinsend auf das Bett seiner ältesten Tochter zu, riss ihr die Kleidung vom Leib und schob eine der Schneiden in die jungfräuliche Vagina. Seine geliebte Tochter schnitt er bäuchlings auf wie eine Festtagsgans. Wie oft hatte er davon geträumt? Wie oft war er nachts neben seiner schönen Frau aufgewacht, schweißgebadet von der Gewissheit, dass diese Träume seine wahre Natur widerspiegelten? Auch die anderen Kinder öffnete er und die Därme riss er heraus, wie Lichterketten warf er sie über den Weihnachtsbaum und über die ganzen Geschenke, über all das wertlose Plastikzeug, das er von ungedecktem Geld gekauft hatte. Der Anblick erfreute ihn. Das war es, was er wirklich wollte. Kein Mensch will eine glückliche Familie, eine heile Welt und diesen ganzen unehrlichen Müll. Er entzündete die Kerzen am Christbaum bevor er das Haus verließ. Zerzaust und besudelt mit dem Blut seiner Kinder, aber glücklich, lief er auf Socken in die Schneewehen hinaus. Er setzte sich auf die Bank, auf der anderen Straßenseite, gegenüber von seiner Wohnung und entzündete eine seiner Lieblingszigaretten. Seiner Frau zuliebe hatte er damals aufgehört, aber eine volle Schachtel trug er immer in seiner Hemdtasche mit sich, das waren schon im Studium seine Glücksbringer gewesen. Die Zigarette glühte auf als die herunterbrennenden Kerzen in seiner Wohnung den Christbaum in Brand setzten. Gieriges Feuer verschlangen die zerstörten Reste seines früheren Lebens und aus dem alles verzehrenden Glutherd schlugen leuchten blaue Flammen. Inmitten des Infernos stand eine mächtige Gestalt, entfernt menschlich, mit ausladenden Hörnern, einem Geweih wie ein kapitaler Hirsch - es war der Geist der Weihnacht, das wusste Walter genau. Mit einem Mal konnte er sich wieder an alles erinnern, was der Kerzenmacher ihm erzählt hatte, die Erinnerung war so klar, als würde er es alles noch einmal hören. Der Streicher erzählte, wo man das Wachs für solche einzigartigen Kerzen hernehmen müsste: Wer der Hauptstraße stadtauswärts nach Norden folgt, der gelangt irgendwann zum Staatsforst und kurz bevor die Straße eine Kurve macht, muss man nach rechts abbiegen, über den Entwässerungsgraben springen und etwa anderthalb Kilometer in den Wald hineinlaufen. So gelang man zu einer Lichtung die von einem rostigen Stacheldrahtverhau weitläufig umringt wird. Unter der Barrikade muss man durchsteigen. Hinter ihr befindet sich ein Massengrab, ein vergessener Soldatenfriedhof. Dort hat man einst die oberen Bodenschichten abgetragen und auf den darunter liegenden Sandstein die Leichen der zahllosen Opfer geworfen, die der Weltkrieg forderte. Wer immer seinen Kriegsverletzungen oder der spanischen Grippe erlag, wurde in die Grube geworfen, auf die anderen, namenlosen Kadaver, die man stets kalkte um die Verwesung derart zu verlangsamen, dass der Pesthauch die frühen Gasmasken, welche die Arbeiter trugen, nicht brechen konnte. Als die Grube voll war, wurde anderorts eine Neue ausgehoben und alles Elend mit Kies bedeckt, den man rammte bis er hart wie Asphalt war. Noch nach hundert Jahren wächst dort keine Pflanze, aber das Regenwasser staut sich auf dem Massengrab und der Kalk frisst am Fett der toten Körper, zersetzt sie zu einer Seifenlösung, die durch den Kies dringt und an der Oberfläche ausblüht. Wie Stalagmiten wachsen die Ansammlungen des Leichenwachses in die Luft, ähneln langen Fingern als würden die Toten nun, nach hundert Jahren die Hände erheben und um Hilfe ringen, oder still nach einem Ausweg tasten. Dies ist das Material, woraus man gute Kerzen macht. Soremann (Diskussion) 20:05, 23. Dez. 2014 (UTC) Kategorie:Geister Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Empfohlene Pastas